wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Toshiya Gekko
Toshiya Gekko (月光俊哉, Gekkō Toshiya) is a Member of his Ancestral Tribe called the Gekko Clan and the Special Member of the Gunpla Academy. He is one of the Gekko Triplets that entered the Gunpla Academy. Appearance Toshiya has Blue Hair and Eyes and wears a White Shirt with yellow Lines and brown short pants and white long socks and black shoes with no laces. Personality Toshiya is a Calm individual who is nice to Wilfrid Kijima and Shia Kijima and was usually berating his opponents in battle. According to Nobuya Gekko, he never talks to someone and was to shy. Toshiya enjoys the thrill of a challenge, therefore he prefers to fight strong adversaries. According to Kazuya Gekko and Junya Gekko, Toshiya took the school's philosophy to heart. Skills and Abilities *Toshiya appears to understand Gunpla and their feelings despite them being inanimate, allowing him to easily repair them and tweak them to their maximum capabilities. Like Shia, Minato Sakai and Yuuma Kousaka, He is also appears to be a superior Gunpla builder. When Gunpla battling, Toshiya is known to activate Paul Gekko's Sharingan. *Toshiya has the Ability to produce dreams from it's brain and deep within his heart. Like the Other Members of the Gekko Clan, and Junya Gekko, Toshiya utilizes the Jigen Haoh School kenpo. Background 'Early Life' Toshiya was is one of the heirs to the throne of Shinobi. His Mother, Tohno is the Descendant of Paul Gekko the King of Shinobi. The Oracle of Genesis informed his Mother that she was forced to leave her children in a basket and gave them to three separate families. Toshiya lived with two Mobians at the village who ended up getting roboticized by Dr. Eggman with his Eggman Fleet, forcing Toshiya to live with his Uncle, Yoshiya after Eggman took over the Village. When Junya Gekko meets Toshiya Gekko, he became good friends. He taught him Jigen Haō-Ryū Kempō during his training. Toshiya and Junya has love of Gunpla and Gunpla Battles. 'Meeting M Uchiha' During his infrequent downtime, Toshiya met a boy his own age named M. The two quickly developed a friendly rivalry, be it skipping stones or urinating in rivers, with Toshiya typically winning their contests. Though a gifted shinobi, Toshiya did not approve of this practice of sending children to fight and die, believing it would only increase the bitterness between the Gekko and Uchiha, thus causing more deaths. He remembers Nobuya and Kazuya, his brothers find each other. Like M, Toshiya's guardian is roboticized, and discover more about the amusement park, Gunpla Park. Together they imagined a world where children like themselves would go to Gunpla Park when they discovered ten tickets being delivered by the Giant Stork. When the bus arrives, Utakata Junior and Obito Junior was his brother, Kazuya. When Toshiya and co. arrived at Gunpla Park, they had lots of fun. Toshiya and co. decided to stay at the Hotel prior to being part of the Gunpla Academy. When Toshiya was playing Shadow the Hedgehog game, He was known to have played through all Stages, including the Sky Troops. When he is playing Sonic Adventure with his Devil Exia, Dead End Saga brutally ambushed Toshiya. Luckily his brothers came to the rescue just as soon as ever, M and Izuna saw the arrival of the PF-78-3A Gundam Amazing Red Warrior and Meijin Kawaguchi. At some point Allan Adams saved the Sonic Adventure Game. Toshiya saw a man with glasses and was innocent to him, but the man's name is Allan who told him he can't let you stay in the Amusement Park. 'Meeting Satan' Before the Triplets can be taken to Gunpla Academy, Allan Adams saw Doctor Eggman's New Fleet of Battleships. M Uchiha gives Toshiya the two Chaos Emeralds to let his friendship continue to grow within Toshiya's heart whic Toshiya accepts that offer. Eggman steals the Chaos Emeralds that they had and from Obito Junior, and reveals Satan. Eggman's goal is to control Satan, and use its destructive powers to collect the Chaos Emeralds and continues to rule Eggmanland. Satan see Toshiya's sinful heart deep within him, Satan talks telepathically to Toshiya and greeting him. Tohsiya and co. are able to escape and so that Satan can distract Meijin Kawaguchi and the Gunpla Academy long enough. 'Part I' 'Meeting Son Hak' 'Paul Gekko's Arrival' After escaping with M's Family and his family, Toshiya meets Paul Gekko. Paul Gekko discovers Toshiya's Sharingan that contains secrets of his Family Generations. After the truth was revealed, Toshiya was shocked that his past was about his mother being killed after birth much to his brother's sadness. Toshiya shares a close friendship with Bianca. Hak questions Toshiya. Toshiya revealed thay Eggman had released Satan the Three Headed Dragon much to Hak's Anger. 'Meeting Princess Yona' After telling the whole story, Toshiya was greeted by Princess Yona. but Kazuya recomposed himself and provided them with a plan: Satan would need the spells and the Chaos Emeralds to reboot Eggman's army so they would just have to get the Crystals first. Nobuya dug out the Battleship, White Hammer for Toshiya and his friends and Family to use with the Help of Paul Gekko as "Sonic the Hedgehog", Princess Yona and Son Hak. They went to Shintotropolis and found a Purple and Cyan Chaos Emeralds. Toshiya and co. went to Eggman's base in the shape of the Sand Castle. They found out Eggman's Fleet was prepared to conquer the World. Paul Gekko and Toshiya decided to warn Kyoji Gekko about Eggman Fleet's launching sequence and Kyoji was aware of the deployment. When night arrives, they discover that the Fairy Tail's wizard Gray Fullbuster then argues with Pail Gekko about his motives, saying that Ur died to seal Deliora and that trying to destroy Ur's legacy. Paul Gekko defends Toshiya by saying that Gray killed Ur. Paul and Gray then battle. While battling, Toshiya revealed that Eggman released Satan from it's Prison. Gray tells him it's impossible, but Lyon reminds him that that was what they said to him, resulting in Urama's deat.h Overcome with grief, Gray loses the battle and falls into unconsciousness. At some point, Toshiya have built a Colossal Ship called, Fortress Aizen. 'Discovery in Space' 'Entering Galactic Interstellar Amusement Park' ='First Day' = In the Opening Day, Toshiya, Junya Gekko and their Family and Friends head for the park to see a full view of the Space Armada full of Soul Reapers and to see if Eggman is working on another plot at Sweet Mountain. At the Beginning of the Tour, they encountered Ichigo Kurosaki and became friends with his sisters. Prior to entering the Gunpla Academy, Toshiya was the first Gunpla Builder born to live in a Space Amusement Park. ='Second Day' = After the Tour, Toshiya and Junya visits multiple planets. They went to the Colossal Space Armada to see the Plavsky Particle Parade. In their view of Sugar Mountain, They went to the Sugar Cruiser only to find piscine orange ships of the Eggman Fleet preparing the invasion Planet Bleach. Junya and Toshiya calls Paul Gekko into action to stop Eggman from invading other Planets. As the Sugar Cruiser is making the exchange fire with Eggman's armada, Paul Gekko simply makes directly for Eggman's flagship to confront Satan and Dr. Eggman. Just as Paul Gekko is about to confront Satan on Eggman's Flagship, Eggman and Satan retreats with the Eggman Fleet thus hiding from the soul reapers and Boku Uchiha. ='Third Day' = When Nobuya and Kazuya enjoys eating Pizza at Sugar Mountain, Toshiya, Junya and Paul Gekko were surprised that Boku Uchiha came to see the Giant Space Amusement Park. Boku and Toshiya became good friends. 'Okami Arc' 'Meeting Amaterasu' After having fun at the Space Amuesement Park, Toshiya and co. depart from it and their ship, Aizen accidentally crash landed to the Darkness and debris but were saved because of the protection of Konohana and its resident Wood Sprite, Sakuya. However, the curse slowly spread throughout the village. Toshiya and Paul Gekko asks Sakuya what kind of Planet is in the shadows, Sakuya answered it's the Okami Planet and Sakuya awakened Amaterasu's spirit from her statue at the foot of Konohana, knowing she was the only being who could restore Nippon. Although Amaterasu's resurrection was a success, the sun goddess had lost much of her power and memories during her 100-year slumber. Paul Gekko will help Amaterasu get her memories back. Amaterasu needs to cut down Sakuya's fruit, but it is too high, so she goes through a portal at the base of the tree to find her Celestial Brush Techniques again, accompanied by Issun. Only then did Issun realize Amaterasu's brush skills. Knowing that she could find all the brush techniques, he openly declared he would stick with her until she had learned all the Brush Techniques and he had copied them from her. The two and Paul Gekko and co. then returned to Kamiki and cut down the fruit, restoring the village. 'Kamiki Saga' ='Meeting Susano' = The village had returned to normal, but the sky was still as black as night. Exploring the quiet streets, Amaterasu discovered all the villagers had turned to stone. After hearing another roar, Amaterasu headed to a sacred deck at the top of the village. She then rediscovered her own unique Brush Technique, Sunrise, and lit the skies once more the village was then restored. There she, Paul Gekko and co. Mr. Orange, the town elder. However, the village exit was blocked by a huge boulder. Destroying the boulder would require the assistance of Nagi's descendant, Susano. Susano, however, did not fit with the traditional stereotype of his ancestor and was instead a lazy drunk, but with Paul Gekko's humor of a Jinchūriki. After waking him up, Amaterasu was forced to bring him sake from the village's sake brewer, a beautiful young girl named Kushi, a descendant of Nami. After freeing the curse in the Agata, Toshiya was then greeted handsomely by the mysterious man named, Waka before challenging Amaterasu to a test of strength by fighting her. He notes she is still weak; it seems he has met her before when she was in a stronger form. He challenges Amaterasu and Paul Gekko again in Taka Pass continuing to taunt her and tell her about the Serpent Crystal at the Gale Shrine. After entering the Gale Shrine, Toshiya, Nobuya and Kazuya were attacked and chased by the Crimson Helm but was saved by Susano. However, he is still disturbed and rants at the gods. He goes back to Kamiki and holes himself up in his house on the night of the Kamiki Festival, which just happens to be the one-hundredth anniversary of the slaying and imprisonment of Orochi by Nagi and Shiranui. When Amaterasu comes back to Kamiki, she finds out that Susano has drunk all the 8 Purification Sake. While the villagers try to see what was his reason to do so, he reveals that he was the one to free the Egg Orochi. Toshiya was noted that causes the ship to crash land on the mountain. ='Battle of the Moon Cave' = After Susano then refuses to come out even after Kushi is chosen as Orochi's sacrifice, Paul Gekko, Amaterasu and co. carried Kushi to the entrance of the Moon Cave, where Waka was waiting. Upon entering the enormous cave, however, they found it mysteriously empty except for a shrine in the center. After closer inspection, however, they found Kushi, right in the middle of the shrine. Suddenly, the ground around them exploded and Orochi emerged. The shrine was actually only an extension of the serpent's body, used to trick trespassers into a false sense of security. Amaterasu and Toshiya shed their disguises and battled Orochi, but the foul serpent's body was covered by a mystical barrier that Nobuya and Kazuya's Mobile Suits could not pierce. Just when all hope seemed lost and Kushi was about to be devoured, Paul Gekko and Susano came. Having realized his birthright and his adventures, Paul Gekko kept the Egg Orochi's promises of power and demonstrated the power of his bloodline. Susano's power awakened Kushi's Thunder Brew, turning it into the 8 Purification Sake. Using the sake's power, Amaterasu weakened and wounded Orochi. However, the evil serpent was not finished. As Susano called upon Nagi's power, Amaterasu used Crescent to form the moon in the sky. The light from above imbued Susano's blade with divine power, turning it to gold. With Amaterasu's help, Paul Gekko uses the Sacred Gates to immobilise the heads of the seven of Egg Orochi's heads. As Orochi is about to prepare the final assault on Toshiya, Susano sliced the last head in two with his Celestial Cleaver. Kushi was saved and she and Susano realized their feelings for each other. The divine sword Tsukuyomi was released from Orochi's remains, reborn as the Divine Instrument Tsumugari, Amaterasu's first Glaive. With their spirits lifted, everyone returned to Kamiki to enjoy the Kamiki Festival. Only one thing darkened these joyous proceedings: four dark essences had been released from Orochi upon his death. 'Return of the Nine Tails' ='Discovery' = Amaterasu knew Toshiya's adventures were not over yet ended, Amaterasu and Toshiya's group decided to travel to the main city in Nippon, called Sei'an City. After Toshiya destroyed Blight the curse that causes the fog, Nobuya discovered the Fox Rods at the edge of the river. Toshiya and co. went to the Temple's Throne Room and found Queen Himiko, dead, and Rao grieving, claiming that a "Dark Lord" (The being behind the Water Dragon's attacks) had killed Himiko. However, Amaterasu was not fooled by Rao's ruse, and swiftly removed the disguise, revealing Rao as the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord revealed that the real Rao had been killed by him before, and that he had simply taken Rao's body as a disguise. After a brief skirmish, the Dark Lord teleported away to Oni Island to summon his troops for an attack on Sei'an City. ='Battle of Oni Island' = Toshiya, Amaterasu and Paul Gekko and co. took off for Oni Island, which only appeared at dusk each day. The two, with the help of Otohime, managed to infiltrate the island, and, after a long trek through the fortress on the Gun Truck, found the Dark Lord, hiding in a constellation, on the top of Oni Island. The Dark Lord revealed himself to be Ninetails, leader of the evil forces on Ryoshima Coast. Paul Gekko and Amaterasu did battle with Ninetails, and managed to defeat him by destroying the spirits within his tails one by one. With eight of his nine tails gone, Ninetails was reduced to a simple fox with a sword, which was finished off easily by the sun god. When Ninetails died, and Himiko avenged, a shadow emerged from Ninetails and fled to the north. Amaterasu and Issun returned to Ryoshima, where they met Waka, who sent them towards the northern parts of the land. 'Blizzard Island' ='Lechku & Nechku's Death' = After meeting with Waka in Ryoshima, Toshiya and co. arrived in Shinshu field and used Catwalk on the cat statue on the wall. Then Amaterasu used the Thunderstorm ability to open the building at the top of the hill and entered through the door. They ended up in the frozen wasteland known as Kamui. Deciding it was much too cold to stay outdoors, the duo decided to find some shelter. They entered a home where they meet a man named Oki. Oki proceeded to fight Amaterasu, though he called it off after he realized that Amaterasu was more than a match for him. He proceeded to explain the plight of the village Wep'keer, and what had happened to cause their troubles: the reawakening of the twin demons Lechku & Nechku. Amaterasu and Issun, after dispelling another cursed zone, journeyed to Wep'keer to see how they could help. Paul Gekko is seeing Lechku & Nechku appear before them. However, the demons then use their trump card: they freeze time, allowing them to attack Paul Gekko easily. However, as the demons prepare to deliver the killing blow, Fortress Gundam exploded into Action and killed the demons, lifting the burden on Kamui. Toshiya traveled through the Spirit Gate and went to Kamiki Village 100 years ago and was found by Nami and saw her chosen as the sacrifice to the True Orochi. Toshiya entered True Orochi's lair a century past, many details of the legend of Orochi unfolded and Toshiya was being chased by eight of True Orochi's Heads which, of course, led to another fight between Paul Gekko and True Orochi. Toshiya was then saved by Nami who is able to lure the seven of True Orochi's Heads away but was save by Nagi who had became the hero, as he, in a fashion similar to Susano, cut off 7 of Orochi's heads and split the last one in half. Nagi began to brag about the incident, but a rock was created out of thin air and dropped on Toshiya's Head. Just as he was about to get squished, Shiranui, Amaterasu's old self from 100 years ago, shoved him out of the way and caught the rock herself, easily dealing with the weight. Nagi and Shiranui returned to the old Kamiki Village, while Amaterasu, Issun, the now rescued Lika and Toshiya, and a very embarrased Oki went back through the Spirit Gate to the present. 'Fortress Aizen and the Ark of Yamato' ='Entering the Ship' = At the base of Ezofuji, they happened upon Lika who prayed until the mountains finally relinquished a welcomed burst of flame,warming up the land. But the shadows that were Blight, Ninetails, and the twin demons all flew into the ark. Such was the occurrence that freed the iron vessel from the frigid waters of the lake. The ark, right before everyone's eyes rose into the sky,breaking apart the chilled blocks of ice beneath it. A bridge of rainbow light materialized from the entrance of the dreaded ship, inviting Amaterasu, Toshiya and co. to board. while Fortress Aizen is on Autopilot mode to stay docked with the vessel called Ark of Yamato. Amaterasu did not hesitate, and headed for the ark's dephs. Issun made a note that once Amaterasu and Toshiya gets onto the ark, there would be no turning back. The brazen deity and the young Gunpla Builder and co. continues to head for the ship, but Issun finally leaps form her head and stops her. He summarizes their shared adventures and then says that Amaterasu and Toshiya must go to the heavens alone. Waka agrees that Issun is not allowed to enter the ark. But Issun dismisses his arrival like always and starts to bounce away. Poking fun at the tiny Poncle, Waka exclaims that Issun was scared of the legendary ark. This had angered Issun in the process, but Waka pushed it further by saying Issun never had a ticket to board the boat bound to the celestial domain and says he never will. That comment had caused the tiny artist to spit furious and bitter insults at Waka and angrily attempted to get on the ark, but a barrier blocked the way. Dejected, Issun mutely sat on the rainbow bridge as Waka said not blame himself for the strange power and continues to speak. He said that only those worthy could enter and then asserts that Issun has become a Celestial Enoy. He silences just as the bridge began to diappear, prompting Amaterasu to jump on the ark but Issun was left to fall into the freezing lake below. Amaterasu barks, but Waka leaves a prohecy behind for Issun: 'It takes two to tango. The bond of the brush shall intercede". After shuffling Amaterasu's paws and dancing with her to display his point, he leaves. But the down-hearted god merely surveys the scene with a saddened stare. The hatch began to close, Amaterasu struggling to keep the envoy in her sight for as long as she could before it finally closes up. All Issun could do was watch her go as a goodbye. (Under the Sea Song) ='Meeting Yami' = Amaterasu and Toshiya and co. ventures into and ark and finds one of the last Celestials. His spirit fleeting but holy; for he had a halo floating above him and a winged skull with white robes draped over him. His name was Marco. Amaterasu chats with him and departs to finish the demons that hide in the iron ark. After dispatching Blight, Ninetails, the Spider Queen, Crimson Helm, and Orochi while meeting 3 other fading Celestials. Doing that had opened a new path: the one that would take her to the final confrontation with the overlord of darkness himself. Just as she leaves, Marco sees her off and passes on the afterlife as the other Celestials had done. Amaterasu and Toshiya then goes to the final battle, where she finds Waka trying to hold his own against a vast shadow looming over them both. It was dark and he was injured, but he was alright enough to inform her that they stood before Yami, the ultimate symbol of darkness. Just then, a shake reverbrated all across the ship, marking the peak of the day of darkness. Outside,the skies blacken as the sun is consumed. But that had an undesired effect on Amaterasu, who was striped of all of her brush powers and redused to a mundane white wolf form. Yami absorbed all of the powers and revealed his true form: some sort of seal-like creature encased in a glass orb (similiar to Nuregami,the god of water). Yami then charges a focused,energized burst of light and heat meant to finsh Amaterasu, but Waka steps in to defend her with his remaining sword (due to the fact he had lost Pillow Talk in a failed attack just earlier). He then confesses to bringing the dreaded ark to the Celestial Plain that was meant to be a sort of rescue boat for the denizens of the plain, but he had been oblivious to the evil that lurked withen. When they had attempted to escape on it,the celestials were all slain; all except for Waka himself. Yami had finshed the blast and started a new wave, the last blast had unveiled Waka's true heritage as one of the Moon Tribe.His golden hair now able to be seen after he had concealed it under his headgear. Paul Gekko pushes Yami out of the Giant Mobile Armor and Toshiya accidentally meets Yami's Orb thus Yami was trying to escape into it's Mobile Armor, Toshiya accidentally captured Yami thus making the Mobile Armor by grabbing it with it's teeth. Yami was soon inspired by his happiness and thus Yami surrenders to Paul Gekko completely. With a victory howl came Waka, who had praised Amaterasu and Toshiya. After their adventures, Toshiya receives a message from Dr. Eggman telling them of a new ultimate weapon that will be ready within three days to help the doctor in conquering the world and the fleet of Eggman's battleships filled the skies from Oni Island. Toshiya and co. says good bye to Amaterasu and Waka. Waka then says that they must embark on a new quest to restore the Celestial Plain to what it was and puts in coordinates meant to bring the Ark of Yamato to the Plain and Fortress Aizen to foil Dr. Eggman's Plans. The vessel leaves the land of mortals, Issun and Sakuya observing it's ascent with the comment that Amaterasu is going to have more believers than what she knows to do with. Then he says for her to take care of herself. Amaterasu and Waka together head to the Celestial Plain with their home and their own future in sight. When Toshiya's ship arrives on time, Nobuya realized that Eggman has built the Egg Fort III as the Ultimate Weapon and as the Flagship of Eggman's Fleet. After foiling Eggman's Plans, Toshiya and co. throws a party inside Fortress Aizen. Naori Uchiha, who was following Toshiya and went sneaking inside his ship, have discovered that Toshiya and co. were having fun and was then staying in Planet Okami to stop Eggman from ruling the universe. Naori was determined to save Toshiya and Paul Gekko from staying on Planet Okami and so ultimately cast Izanami on him in order to get him to see the error of ways in Planet Dens and come to accept fate. She was successful in this and finally used Chaos Control to transport Eggman and Toshiya's group back to Planet Dens. Toshiya was at peace with the Delta Alliance. 'Part II' 'Megaman Volnutt Saga' 'Departure to Planet Mega' ='Arrival at Kattelox Island' = After having fun at Toshiya's Mansion, Toshiya and co. depart from it and their ship, Aizen arrived at Planet Mega where they land at Ryship Island. Toshiya and co. arrive in Burger Town to have a picnic at one of the delicious Cheeseburgers. Toshiya Gekko meets Rock Volnutt and became good friends after meeting Roll Caskett. Toshiya and Rock and co. are searching for refractors and the Mother Lode when they, Roll Caskett and Professor Barrell Caskett crash on Kattelox Island. There they battle against a family of air pirates known as the Bonnes and uncover the island's many mysteries. After Toshiya and co. enters the City Hall and the pirates are attacking the City Hall, The Bank, The Police Station and some Residential houses. Depending if Mega Man saves the City Hall and Paul Gekko faces and defeats Bon Bonne. Toshiya and goes to Wily's boat house in Uptown. He meets Wily and asked for a boat to Lake Jyun Sub Gate but he tells him all the boats are stolen except one which is broken. MegaMan talks the workers in the broken boat and the workers tell him only a big Refractor could make it work and He calls Roll. Roll checks the boat and looks inside and begins to fix it with the Yellow Refractor. Wily then arrives and asked what are they doing. Later after fixing it Roll climbs out and surprise to see Wily who was watching and apologizes and she fix the boat for him. Wily tells her you like machines and asked what's in her face. MegaMan tells her your face is covered in grease. Wily then leaves and MegaMan and Roll, Toshiya and co. hops on the boat ready to go to the Sub gate. However as they approach the gate they are attack by the Bonnes again. MegaMan manages to destroy the Such Gerats and Draches .Tron Teisel and Bon emerges from the cave nearby in their robot the Balkon Gerat and attacks them Roll maneuvers the missiles while Mega Man Manages to destroy the robot's arms and turrets then the beam laser. Teisel Tron and Bon escapes from the Robot as it explode and retreats back to the Gesellschaft. Toshiya and co. reaches the Sub Gate and they entered. The found a big Refractor and unlocks the shield. Mega Man slowly picks the Red Refractor and looks around nothing happened. However as he exits the room a big Reaverbot called Garudoriten activates and attacks Toshiya and his brothers. Mega Man destroys it by hitting it in the head and the group returns to Roll. Roll tells Paul Gekko to talk Barrell about the Main Gates. They go to The Clozer Woods Sub Gate where Teisel tries to dig it. MegaMan finds the control room to open the Main Gate but needs some id cards to activate it and the elevators are not working. He fights through the Reaverbots and finds the Generator and turns it on and the elevators are working and finds 2 id cards. He finds the last one after destroying 3 big Reaverbots called Karumuna Bash and returns to the control room and activates the controls and the Main Gate opens and returns to the Flutter. Roll then pilots the Flutter back to the Cardon Forest. While on their way there they are attack by the Bonnes again with their Gesellschaft and they hide in the clouds. Rock Volnutt destroys the remaining Draches and encounters the Egg Fleet. Teisel orders all turrets to destroy them. The Egg Fleet is able to destroy the Gesellschaft's weakness and the Gesellschaft explodes but the Bonnes escape on a robot called the Focke-Wulf and Teisel hurts his arm during the escape from the Gesellschaft. Tron takes over and attacks MegaMan, Roll and the Flutter. MegaMan manages to destroy the robot and the Bonnes sit down accepting their defeat and the Robot divebombs toward the ground to their apparent deaths, MegaMan and Roll watches them from the Flutter as the Focke-Wulf disappear behind the clouds. Mega man gets saddened and looks down in remorse thinking they are not gonna make it from the crash and wishing he had taken it easier on them. Toshiya and co. finds the Sub Citys in the city and destroys the Reaverbots and finds 3 special Keys. The Gekko Triplets and co. reenters the Main Gate and unlocks the three doors with the special keys and finds a chamber inside empty, Eggman Appears and Juno tells him about his past and traps him and leaves to plan to help Eggman Conquer the world. At the corner Tron and Teisel overhear this and Tron becomes extremely worried and tells Teisel to do something or Juno kills everyone on the island. They find Toshiya and co. and Paul Gekko and Mega Man trapped and frees him by turning the trap off. Tron checks MegaMan who was hurt by the trap and asked are you all right and MegaMan thanks her. Teisel tells him that Juno is getting away and he chases him leaving Tron and Teisel behind. Mega Man and Paul Gekko finds a giant Refractor called the Rainbow Refractor and fights through the remaining Reaverbots and finds Data who already went there where Juno was waiting for them with Eggman and Sera. Paul Gekko confronts him and Juno turns to his 2nd form after he defeats him and he defeats him and dies. Mega Man manages to stop the program and the island is safe and Eggman and Sera retreats with his Egg Fleet. Some time it's time for them to leave. Mega Man and Paul Gekko goes to the city to say goodbye to everyone and they thank him for helping then returns to Roll, Barrell and Data. They say Goodbye to Amelia who was with them and boards the Flutter. While departing Mega Man notices the people on the island are cheering at them and say goodbye. ='Departure to the Forbidden Island' = After recovering from engine failure two years later, Toshiya's group continue their quest for the Mother Lode and to stop Eggman. Verner Von Bluecher, Professor Barrell's companion, has built an airship named "Sulphur-Bottom", which he claims is strong enough to penetrate the storm hovering over Forbidden Island (an unexplored island that they've attempted to explore before). However, while en route, Yuna, disguised as a reporter, attempts to dissuade Von Bluecher, Barrell and all those on board to enter Forbidden Island. When she fails, she orders Gatz to fire at the Sulphur-Bottom, but Eggman reveals to Yuna that Mother Lode is not a Catastrophe but a Super Weapon called a Carbon Reinitialization Program, the Laser Cannon in Elysium thanks to the fully revived Sera and Geetz. The Egg Fleet have injured Gatz and damaged the Sulphur-Bottom. Gatz and Yuna crash landed on Toshiya, when he is watching the view of the skies. After traveling through Forbidden Island, Toshiya and co. found the Egg Fleet departing from the Island and Toshiya and Paul Gekko rescue the Sulphur-Bottom and its crew, which includes Barrell and Von Bluecher. Sera and Geetz were taken inside the Sulphur-Bottom where Geetz says they need to obtain four keys to unlock the Mother Lode. Bluecher requests that Mega Man, Paul Gekko and co. to search for the keys and so they embark on a journey that sees him fighting against Reaverbots and pirates to obtain them. After all of the keys have been collected, Sera and Geetz turn on Paul Gekko to let Eggman use the Carbon Reinitialization Program. As Geetz engages him in battle Sera escapes to Elysium with the keys. At the conclusion of their fight Geetz explodes, causing heavy damage to Paul Gekko. Working together Yuna and Data are able to repair Paul Gekko, and during the repair process, Mega Man recovers part of his memories as Trigger. Once restored to full strength, Mega Man and Paul Gekko and co. follows Sera to Elysium to stop Dr. Eggman from using the Carbon Reinitialization Program. After Eggman retreats to his foster base at Planet Mega, Yuna still resides within Matilda's body while Sera now resides in Yuna's original body, and with Mega Man and Toshiya Gekko are rescued by the unnamed Armada of Battleships led by Shisui no Mikoto and was reunited with Roll Casket and her friends. ='Nobuya's multiple Adventures' = After being reunited with his Brothers and his Friends, Toshiya and Shisui Gekko are throws a party and congratulates Rock Volnutt for saving the Planet from Disaster. Few years later, Dr. Eggman claiming that he was going to conquer Ryship Island. He then uses a slot machine device to choose for him and it turns up with D-02 Paula picture. With the decision made, he and his robot set out. Eggman's robot bursts from the waters and terrorizes the people who are currently having fun there. It wastes no time in using its missile wrists to destroy the cars and structures around the area. Eggman flies overhead in his Egg Mobile saying that now they had established a beachhead, it was time to set their sights on the city. Nobuya and his new friend Shisui and Kandy, who is a Jinchūriki went to Ryship Island only to find Dr. Eggman attacking the Gold City with his Egg Fleet. Nobuya and his friend start running away to the Bank while he's not looking. Eggman has reached deeper within the city and a massive panic is now unfolding. The police officers try making a blockade and shoot at the robots advancing in their midst. However, both attempts with bullets and flamethrowers fail. Eggman deals them all the finishing blow and seeks out the tallest building he can find. Paula and her Army crashes into a tall building, frightening the people inside as they take cover. Eggman instructs them to proceed to the roof where they can do more damage. Eggman rides his Egg Mobile to the top while Paula and the Badniks uses and elevator and pulls itself to the top. Numerous police cars gather underneath them which only prompts Eggman to get excited. Eggman says it's time to get the show on the road and somehow is able to project his image onto all the televisions and mechanical devices in the city. He tells them all his name and his intentions to take over the city and make it a part of his new Eggman Empire. An another police officer (Denise) shows up complaining about how late she is. She turns on a loudspeaker and threatens Eggman to surrender. Eggman responds by commanding the Eggman Walkers destroy her car. Denise tells Eggman she's not done, Eggman snaps his fingers commanding Paula and her army to head for the Bank. Nobuya and Eggman were at the Bank only to find Denise with her Compages (コンパーゲース Konpāgēsu?), a powerful mecha equipped with a large riot baton. Denise starts throwing crate missiles, Nobuya and Eggman came up with the plan to beat Denise. Drone Paula and Shisui tip it, and the Mecha ejects Denise. Nobuya feels kind of sorry for Denise at this point, and asks Denise what will happen when her superior finds out. Denise gets a radio call from her captain, and the radio call sounds extremely negative for Denise, as Denise asks if the captain will reconsider her decision. Nobuya and Eggman tells her their too busy with their own problems, and good luck to Denise, leaving Denise covered in soot on the ground in front of the bank. Nobuya and Shisui are on the Uchiha Fleet fighting a reaverbot as the new threat called Colossus, Shisui's Fleet opened fired at the Reaverbot. Nobuya hopped on the massive body of the Colossus and prepare for battle. When the defense pylons are destroyed, Loath panics, and states he will not let them win. Glyde says they will destroy them using whatever they have left. Loath prepares a final attack. After Shisui's Fleet done the damaging, Eggman appeared with the Egg Fleet to finish the job. Colossus ejects violently at Lex Loath and swears allegiance to Dr. Eggman. Denise, sitting at her desk, is sadly belittling herself, saying she should hurry with the work, as she'll probably be fired. Loath and Glyde appear bound, and Denise is surprised. The captain comes in, asking what's the problem and for her paperwork, then spots Loath and Glyde. She happily thanks Denise and Nobuya, saying those two were high ranking criminals. She said she was preparing to fire her, but is glad she didn't. Denise sadly realizes she was going to be fired, and is happy she's getting credit for the capture (even though she knows it wasn't her and has no idea how they even got there). The captain says she's happy, and asks for a report. If she doesn't have it, she's fired. Denise sadly realizes there's more paperwork. Shisui happily congratulates Nobuya supposed plan to save the Planet. Naori Uchiha, who was following Toshiya and went sneaking inside his ship, have discovered that Toshiya and co. were having fun and was then staying in Planet to learn more about Planet's Ancient Past. Naori was determined to save Toshiya and Paul Gekko from staying on the Planet and so ultimately cast Izanami on him in order to get him to see the error of ways in Planet Dens and come to accept fate. She was successful in this and finally used Chaos Control to transport Eggman and Toshiya's group back to Planet Dens. 'Part III' 'Blazblue Arc' Prior to Toshiya and co. visiting the Planet Azure, Dr. Eggman took control the Planet and transformed it into his Empire. As a small child, Tōya was orphaned after his mother, Suzuko Kagari, died protecting him during the Wadatsumi Mass Vanish Incident. In the orphanage, Tōya met Yuki Himezuru, and Hinata Himezuru. When Yuki came of age, she adopted the two of them. At school, Tōya did whatever he could to stop bullies from getting to others, which lead to him meeting, and befriending, Akira Kamewari - his future best friend. Toshiya and co. depart from their home Planet with the Uchiha Federation's Armada and arrived at Planet Azure. After Arriving, Toshiya and co. met Tōya Kagari and became friends. Under Eggman Day, approaching Imperial invasion, the inhabitants of Bruhl are forced to evacuate under the protection and assistance of the Uchiha Federation, Shisui no Mikoto and Shisui Gekko captures Welkin Gunther at gunpoint on suspicion of espionage, despite his protestations of innocence Welkin manages to escape and Toshiya and co. gives chase, still convinced that he is an Imperial spy. During the chase, both of them are spotted by the Egg Elephants and fired upon. Toshiya and the Gang retreat to the safety of the Gunther estate in the Bruhl countryside, where they meet up with Welkin's Darcsen foster-sister Isara. Eggman Walkers and tanks arrive and surround the estate. Toshiya, Welkin, Isara, and Alicia and co. manage to escape using the prototype tank Edelweiss, which was designed and built by Isara's biological father, a Darcsen engineer. They flee to Bruhl. Category:Characters Gunpla *Sonic the Gundam *Devil Exia *Super Devil Exia *RX-CHAOS Gundam The End II (Adou Saga's Gunpla) Family *Tohno- Mother *Nobuya Gekko- Brother *Kazuya Gekko- Brother Gallery Toshiya in Gunpla Battle.png|Toshiya in Gunpla Battle Toshiya's Sharingan.png Toshiya's Super Victory Knuckle.png Toshiya's Comic Cutscene.png Toshiya's Mother.png|Toshiya's Mother Toshiya special smile.png Toshiya Gekko's Close-up.png Okami Scene Sprites.png|Okami Scene Sprites Toshiya Shiki meets Toshiya Gekko.png Category:Characters